You found me
by sola-bola
Summary: Remus returns to Hogwarts a little different and with a new secret, he's lucky Sirius is always there to help. Sirius/Remus, slash. short one-shot.


Three anxious boys by the names of James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew stood by the brilliant red train on Kings cross, they were all looking around for the fourth part of their group.

"Where the bloody hell is that boy?" James asked frustrated "it's 10:55, he'll miss the train" but just as he finished his sentence he noticed the light brunette walking with a tall black boy known to James as Kingsley "oh there he is" he nodded at them

Sirius and Peter looked over at where James had nodded and saw them chatting while walking over to them.

The three of them also noticed that Remus had grown a bit this summer, his usually skinny body was a bit more lined now and he had just slightly more curved hips, those jeans he was wearing weren't hiding it and that shirt he was wearing showed a little of his stomach and hips, he had red and yellow plastic bracelets around his wrists to show the Gryffindor pride and had his usual necklace that monitored the moon that his mother had given him.

"Looks like Remus grew up this summer" Sirius muttered and stared

Kingsley then split away from Remus waving goodbye and walked over to Arthur Weasley who was looking after Remus and he and Kingsley grinned at each other and nodded.

The three knew exactly why they were grinning, "shit…never thought this would happen" Sirius muttered, "What is it?" Peter asked

Sirius shook his head "nothing" then he smiled at Remus and walked over to him "hey moony"

"Hi Siri" Remus said back "how was your summer?"

"Like every other" the boy said grinning as they walked over to the other two "it's about time you came Rem" James said, "let's go find a compartment"

They nodded and Remus stepped in the train first

"Well I'm stepping into this train a little less straight then I thought I was" James then muttered to Sirius and Sirius laughed but nodded in agreement.

…

They boys found an empty compartment at the far end of the train, not the best one but better than having to share with Slytherins.

"So uh…Moony how was your summer?" James asked looking at him, his eyes were soft and bright yellow

"It was insane to tell you the truth, mum met this bloke and now they're getting married and he wants me to call him dad…which I wont" Remus said and huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I take it that you don't like him?" Sirius joked, knowing the answer well because Remus had taken time to rant about him in a very long letter this summer and sent to Sirius.

"Of course not, he's a deuce bag…and the only things we do are fight and yell at each other"

"What's his name?" Peter asked out in the blue, finding it somehow important to know this deuce bag's name "Casper Andrews, he's some important guy at the ministry" Remus replied.

"Well at least you had a better summer than me" James said jokingly "my horrible parents dragged me all the way to frigging Florida to visit my nutty grandma!"

Remus, Sirius and Peter all gasped dramatically "oh James, how ever did you survive?" Peter asked in mock shock

"Shut up, it was really horrible!" James said laughing, "She kept calling me Harold and tried her best to feed me cookies that were harder that rocks!"

The boys laughed at his misery

…

Stepping out of the train was so refreshing after a couple of hours sitting doing nothing, Remus stretched revealing a little of his hip bones again, Sirius blushed "pull your shirt down, you're dressing like a slut" he then said jokingly and Remus laughed.

James shot Sirius a look, questioning why he blushed with hand movements…it didn't go too well and he ended hitting Peter on the head, accidentally of course, or so he said.

They all stepped into one of the carriages and it dragged them to the castle for the feast.

…

After the feast the boys went to bed exhausted and full, James and Peter had practically passed out on their beds and were soon snoring like they had done for the last 5 years.

Even if it was around 2 in the morning Sirius still couldn't sleep, he had noticed Remus leave his bed 15 minuets ago and hadn't returned, Sirius jumped out of bed and put on his slippers so his toes wouldn't freeze to the floor and he would stand there for eternity.

He walked over to James' trunk and fished out the map "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good" the Hogwarts ground appeared on the map and he looked around for Remus, at first he didn't see him only a student named Shaun Parkinson that seemed to be walking around the castle for a midnight stroll, too bad for him Filch was walking right around the corner.

Sirius chuckled and kept looking for Remus, and then he saw a set of paws and the name Moony over them, they seemed still and was in the astronomy tower.

Sirius stood up and walked out of the dorm still holding the map, he was off to find Remus.

…

It was chilly on the balcony where Remus sat; he was looking at the almost empty moon while taking a drag from his cigarette then he gave a heavy sigh as he let the smoke out of his mouth.

"Since when do you smoke?" said a voice that didn't sound so surprised, Remus looked around and noticed that Sirius was leaning in a doorframe looking at him

"Want one?" Remus then asked and handed out a pack

Sirius took it gladly and pulled one out and put it between his lips then he leaned to Remus, the boy knew what he wanted and took up a little pink lighter and lit the cigarette.

They both sat in silence for a little while

"Why are you sitting here alone?" Sirius then asked, turning his head too look at Remus

The boy didn't look back, only continued to stare at the forbidden forest that sat by the castle "I'm not alone…you're here"

The taller boy sighed, "you know what I mean Moony"

"Thinking"

It was a simple answer to a simple question but it didn't satisfy Sirius "what are you thinking about?"

"Nothing really…just some silly stuff"

"Poppycock"

Remus chuckled "I hate it when you use that word"

Sirius smiled and looked at the forest like Remus "I'll stop using it for good if you tell me what you're really thinking about…honestly I mean"

There was another sigh from Remus "I wasn't honest when I wrote you this summer…about Casper and all"

Sirius turned his head at him "well I'm here now"

Remus shook his gaze from the forest and to the sky "he's mean to me Sirius"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that he…yells at me, tells me I'm stupid and worthless…a freak" Remus said, surprisingly his voice didn't change, it was still calm like they were chatting about the weather

"You know fully well that you're not Rem" Sirius said concerned

"That's not what bothers me much…I've heard all of these things before and I've gotten used to them" Remus finally looked back at Sirius, his eyes were empty and sad

"Then what is really bothering you?"

Remus hesitated "he…when moms not home, and it's just me and him…he intends to get a little angry and grabs my arm and shoves me against the wall…beating me until I can hardly stand…but never the face, then mom would find out"

Sirius looked devastated at hearing about what Remus had gone through this summer "does he leave visible bruises?"

Remus nodded a little "sometimes" then he drew up his nightshirt and showed him a big red and purple bruise on his chest, Sirius reached out his hand but before he touched the skin he asked, "Can I…?"

The boy nodded shyly

And Sirius continued, he brushed the hand over Remus' chest and the smaller boy jerked a little, Sirius' hands were warm on his cold skin and it made him shudder pleasantly

"Am I hurting you?" Sirius asked quietly, Remus shook his head "it's actually kind of…good" then he moved a little closer to Sirius, the other boy moved his hands around Remus and hugged him, Remus hugged him back, there was something about Sirius that made him so secure and calm.

"You know I love you right?" Sirius then whispered

Remus nodded "I know, I love you too…you're my best friend and I feel…safe when I'm with you even on a full moon"

The older boy sighed "Remus?"

"Hmm?" came a small reply

"I mean that I love you more than anyone…more than a friend" he sounded a little nervous "to me, you're…perfect and are everything I ever wanted and needed"

Remus was now looking at him with surprise "r-really?"

Sirius nodded "have for some time now"

The werewolf sat up laughing, "you got to be joking!"

"Remus, I'm pouring my heart out here and you're laughing at me…after sat and listened to you talk about Casper" Sirius sounded hurt

"Oh no, no, please…I mean…its just funny coz…" Remus had stopped laughing

"What's so funny about it?"

Remus looked at him and smiled a little "well…I have…also been having these feelings and I think it's just a little funny" but Remus didn't finish his sentence because he was so rudely interrupted by Sirius kissing him.

They broke away from each other after awhile

"So…um…" Sirius said, "You want to give this a try?"

Remus cleared his throat "you mean us…as a couple?"

The boy nodded "we just won't tell James and Peter yet"

"Or Casper"

"Or Casper" he said smiling "and I promise you this, he will never put another finger on you again…I'll make sure of it.

"And for that I love you" then they leaned back in for a kiss.

…

A/N: lol sorry, I wrote this story mainly coz I wanted to use the line "Well I'm stepping into this train a little less straight then I thought I was" AND coz I'm a nutter for my boys

.


End file.
